This invention relates to chair structures and, more particularly, to light weight swivel chair structures that include rocker features therein.
Conventional swivel chairs are generally heavy, bulky items due to the necessity of employing materials therein having sufficient strength to withstand the loads imposed on the chairs in service. Moreover, the use of such strong materials has heretofore limited the ability of chair designers to employ rocker features in such lightweight chair structures.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide an improved lightweight swivel chair structure that includes a rocker feature therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight chair structure having an improved swivel mechanism therein.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lightweight chair structure having an improved rocker feature therein.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.